Predator (Overkill)
The Predator (Overkill) is a member of Yautja species appearing Overkill comic crossover. Biography Hunting Jackie and Sara The Predator came to Earth in search of worthy prey, in particular Jackie Estacado and Sara Pezzini. Together with his pet Xenomorph, he attacked gangsters in the warehouse district of New York. Eventually, Jackie and Sara came looking for him. Using his Xenomorph, he lay a trap for them. While both of them were distracted by the Xenomorph, Predator threw a flashbang a Jackie, immobilizing him. Jackie is confronted by the Predator. Sara comes to his rescue and fights with Predator. She manages to destroy its spear and cut of its arm. Wounded, the Predator escapes. As Sara and Jackie try to track down, Predator, he ambushes them with his Xenomorph. The Predator dazes Jackie with a flashbang and kidnaps him, leaving Sara alone to deal with the Xenomorph. Second Battle Predator brings Jackie to his hideout and ties him to a table. He then puts a probe down Jackie's butt.Jackie curses and threatens the Predator, who cloaks. Sara brings the gangsters to Predators hideout, finding Jackie in delicate situation, much to Cake's amusement. The gangsters are then attacked by the Predator, while Sara frees Jackie. The Predator shoots Sara with a plasma caster, knocking her away. Then enraged Jackie rips apart both Cake and Predator. As the Predator dies, he sends out a homing beacon, alerting other Predators to his fate. The other Predators arrive and after revealing some information about Witchblade to Sara, take their fallen comrades body and leave. Powers & Abilities Powers * Enhanced Durability: Yautja are highly resilient to physical damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds with minimal or even no medical attention and surviving radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. They are also highly resilient to most bacteria and viruses. * Superhuman Strength: The Predator is incredibly strong, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male in unarmed combat and able to land blows that can shatter solid concrete. Equipment * Cloak: Light-bending adaptive camouflage allowing Predators a form of invisibility, or at least translucence, rendering them incredibly difficult to spot. The invisibility effect has been known to be shorted out through contact with water or if the arm gauntlet is damaged, and it is susceptible to the effects of an electro-magnetic pulse, at least temporarily. The effects of the device have also been known to fail as a result of direct assaults on the Predator's body, be it with ranged weaponry or physical attacks. This happened when gangster shot cloaked Predator, de-cloaking him. * Bio-Mask: The Predator's mask contains systems to enhance its thermal vision and provide additional vision modes in other electromagnetic spectra, ranging from night vision to ultraviolet and even vibration scanning. It also allows for Vocal Mimicry and the Language Translator, and records anything the Predator sees and hears so that it may be reviewed at a later date. * Wrist Gauntle'''t: Includes the Predator's Sat-Com. Also incorporates touch-pad technology to control a Predator's Cloak, Self-Destruct Device. * '''Combistick: A retractable spear that can be used either in hand-to-hand combat or as a thrown weapon. * Wristblades: Razor-sharp serrated blades worn on a wrist gauntlet, typically in pairs, used for close combat and the ritualistic mutilation of prey. * Plasmacaster: A ranged weapon capable of directing bolts of high-energy plasma at distant targets that is worn on the shoulder. * Xenomorph: The Predator used a pet Xenomorph as an attack dog to either kill or weaken his prey. Gallery RCO021 149551pva58.jpg|Predator cloaked. RCO020 w 1495pva49.jpg|Predator watching Jackie and Sara. RCO025 14955pva68.jpg|Predator confronted by gangsters. RCO028 1495pva73.jpg|Predator watching as Xenomorph kills gangsters. RCO039 14955pva88.jpg|Predator confronting Jackie. RCO011 14955pva28.jpg|Predator's spear broken by Witchblade. RCO012 14955pva32.jpg|Predator loosing his arm to Witchblade. RCO024 1495pva67.jpg|Predator checking his cut arm. RCO020 1495pva53.jpg|Predator examining Jackie. RCO016 149pva39.jpg|Predator with his pet Xenomorph. RCO027 149pva72.jpg|Predator shooting his plasma caster at Sara. RCO029 1495pva78.jpg|Predator shooting homing beacon. RCO034 1495pva80.jpg|Predator's body taken by his comrades. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Comic Deceased